“Dashboards” present visualizations, for example, in graph or chart form, of key performance indicator (KPI) metrics or information derived from business values or data stored in business databases. Such visualizations may be viewed (e.g., on a computer screen or other display device) by executives to obtain an overview of how a business is performing.
The inventors have recognized that it may be desirable to be able to view dashboard information on a computing device that is remote or otherwise separate from the server or system creating the dashboard. Such remote computing device may not have a software graphics platform. The inventors have recognized a need for improved systems and methods for generating and displaying images of dashboards. The embodiments described herein may address in whole or in part some or all of the above-noted challenges.